d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuki Kanazuchi, Magical Girl 5
Yuuki Kanazuchi is a character from the webcomic Sparkling Generation Valkyrie Yuuki http://www.sgvy.com. The webcomic is about the adventures of a boy named Yuuki who is chosen by the Norse messenger god Hermod to be the next Valkyrie, defending Midgard (Earth) from the forces of the fire giant Surt. Unfortunately, the Valkyrie is always female, and Yuuki finds that being chosen has made him into a her! Now the reluctant defender of Earth, Yuuki finds that the hardest part of being a magical girl is just being a girl. This version of Yuuki is built to conform to her powers and abilities as displayed after her battle with Huginn and Muninn, but before meeting Thor. In regards to her stats, while everything conforms to BESM d20 Revised rules, a few things were added for ease of play, including entries for her grapple modifier, and her space/reach. Note that, since neither the BESM d20 Revised rulebook or the BESM d20 Monstrous Manual mention the Challenge Rating modifier for BESM d20 class levels, it is assumed here that one BESM d20 class level equates 1 point of CR, under the "Creature Points" method of CR determination in the BESM d20 Monstrous Manual (page 110). If we were determining Yuuki's CR for mainstream (Fantasy) d20 or Modern d20, her CR would likely be much lower, probably around a 2 or 3. Stat Block Yuuki Kanazuchi CR 5 Female human magical girl 5 N Medium Humanoid (human) Init +6; Senses Listen +0, Spot +0 Languages Japanese ----- AC 4 (6 vs. ranged attacks), touch 4 (6 vs. ranged attacks), flat-footed 2 (4 vs. ranged attacks) hp 27 (5d8+5 HD) Resist Adaption Fort +2, Ref +6, Will +1 Weaknesses skeleton in the closet, unique defect ----- Speed 45 ft., fly 18 ft. Melee hammer +5 (1d6+1) Ranged hammer +5 (1d6+1, 30’) Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Base Atk +3; Grp +4 Special Attacks Item of Power attacks, Rejuvenation, Special Attack Combat Gear Item of Power (hammer) Abilities Str 12, Dex 15, Con 12, Int 10, Wis 10, Cha 13 ----- SQ Defence Combat Mastery, Flight, Jumping, Servant, Skeleton in the Closet, Unique Defect Feats Dodge, Improved Initiative, Run Skills Jump +4, Knowledge (Cultural Arts (anime & collectibles)) +3, Melee Attack +1, Ranged Defence +2, Special Ranged Attack (Valkyrie Smash) +2 Combat Adaption: Attribute - rank 1. In Valkyrie form, Yuuki is unharmed by exposure to environments of intense cold (such as at great heights). When subjected to a cold-based attack, Valkyrie Yuuki is considered to have rank 2 Armour against it, reducing the damage taken by 2 points. Defence Combat Mastery: Attribute - rank 2. In Valkyrie form, Yuuki’s sense of combative danger is enhanced, granting her a +2 bonus to her Armour Class. This bonus is already factored into the above statistics. If in a fight when untransformed (see below) then reduce the above AC listings by 2. Flight: Attribute - rank 1. When transformed, Yuuki can make the ribbon on the back of her costume morph into wings, allowing her to fly at up to 10 mph, or 18 feet per combat round. Yuuki cannot take off or land vertically, hover, or stop in mid-air, and must be moving at least 1/10 her maximum speed to stay airborne. Item of Power: Attribute - rank 2. When transformed, Yuuki can access and use her magical hammer to make powerful attacks. When touching the ground only, she may use her Valkyrie Smash attack with it. This attack gains a +2 to-hit bonus thanks to her skill ranks in Special Ranged Attack, does 2d8 points of damage, and has a range of 300 feet. Her other attack, which may only be used when completely in the air, is her Valkyrie Valhalla Strike. This attack does 2d8 points of damage and has a range of 300 feet. Yuuki’s hammer has an Armour Rating of 80 (if it takes 80 or more points of damage in one blow, or delivers 80 or more points of damage in one blow that are stopped by a foe’s Armour Rating, then it breaks). Jumping: Attribute - rank 1. When jumping in Valkyrie form, Yuuki adds +20 to her Jump skill checks. Rejuvenation: Attribute - rank 2. Should Yuuki be taunted about her lost masculinity when in Valkyrie form, she becomes enraged enough that, by spending one combat round, she regains ten hit points or energy points (her choice). This can only happen once per combat encounter. Neither hit points nor energy points can be raised above their maximum. Servant: Attribute - rank 4. Yuuki’s magical companion is Hermod, the messenger god of the Aesir, currently cursed by Loki to be trapped in the form of a marmoset. Special Attack: Attribute - rank 1. When in Valkyrie form, Yuuki may use her Maiden Valkyrie Ensnare special attack, which makes the ribbons on the back of her costume fly out and entangle an opponent. If this ranged attack succeeds, the target is unable to move, makes physical attacks at a -4 penalty, loses Dexterity bonus to Armour Class, and is unable to take actions that require complex gestures. The ribbons themselves may be destroyed if they take 4 or more points of damage (Armour Class 3), but reform again on Yuuki’s costume, unharmed, the next time she transforms. Skeleton in the Closet: Defect - 2 character points. Yuuki doesn’t want anyone to find out that she used to be a boy. Unique Defect: Defect - 1 character point. In order to use any of the above attributes (with the exception of the Servant attribute), Yuuki must transform into Valkyrie Yuuki, which is a standard action. Transforming back to normal is a free action. Alzrius Category:BESM NPC